Tokyo's Newest Drifter
by Viva la Rasta
Summary: AU. [Post Tokyo Drift] Ever since he moved to Tokyo, Dominic Toretto has been racing with Sean's crew. What happens when his rebellious sister with a bad past comes to visit him? Better yet, what happens when she learns how to Drift? [HIATUS!]


Welcome to Tokyo"

The sign, hanging high and clearly above her head upon exiting the plane, symbolized everything she went against. Being forced to come here, after several bad encounters with the police, was really not Katalina Toretto's cup of tea. And, like she had tried to convince her mother several times, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, one of those guys tried to rape her bestfriend! It was only natural she pull out her rainbow-stained butterfly knife and attack the creep, yet somehow, justice never was on her side.

After picking up her one suitcase at baggage claim, the raven-haired girl managed to managed to haul herself up and out of the airport in no time. Already, she was begining to miss her sister back home. If it wasn't for her stupid brother learning how to drive the way the Japanese did. Drifting, she believed, he called it. And, speak of the devil, there her older brother stood; his bald head glistening in the street lights. Noticing her, he smirked somewhat, and waved her over towards his black Dodge Charger.

"Hey Kat." Dominic said, greeting his youngest sister with a tight hug. "You still giving mom and Mia trouble back at home?" Taking the suitcase out of her hands and placing it in the trunk, he walked back around the front and got in the driver's seat.

"You still drive this piece of crap?" She shot back with, knowing very well this car was far from anything crappy. Getting in on the passanger side, she sighed as the safety belt off to the side was secured around her tiny body. Glancing over at her brother, she frowned a bit before turning around fully in her seat. "Why Tokyo?"

With a sigh, almost similar to her own, the tan Hispanic ran a hand over the top of his head, all the while shifting the car into Drive, and exiting the airport. "A friend of mine, Han, used to be a bigshot here." he began to say, feeling a tad bit bad for talking about his deceased friend. "He called me over here to visit, said Tokyo would do me some good, being away from all the cops and everything. In fact, he wanted me to race for him. Represent him in some big drifting race coming up..." he trailed off, looking out his side window momentarily.

Raising an eyebrow, Katalina never took her eyes off of her brother. So, it was true. He /was/ still racing. Just as she was about to open her mouth and make a witty remark, she was interuppted as Dominic continued from where he left off.

"And then, as soon as I came to town, I found out he had died, in a car explosion." Sighing once more, he couldn't help but glance over at his sister and offer a weak smile. "But that's alright, my Baby Sis is here with me."

She couldn't help but feel bad for whoever this 'Han' person was. Though, needless to say, she wasn't about to let his last comment go un-noticed. "I'm hardly a baby anymore." she stated, sounding rather proud, too. "I'm seventeen, and finally old enough to drive, legally."

At this, Dominic couldn't help but laugh. "Hate to break it to 'ya, sugarplum, but you won't be doing much driving around here!" Coming to a red light, he turned around in his car seat completely, to face her. "You know, every day, you look more and more like mom." he stated, tilting his head to look deep into her dark green eyes. "I think you got more of the Asian side of the family, than Mia or I."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile as he complimented her. His timing couldn't have been better, either, for she was just about to make a sly remark about his previous comment. Oh no, she would get to drive, even if it meant getting in trouble here.

As she turned her head to look out the window, Kat couldn't help but stare in awe at some of the lit-up buildings and whatnot around the city. Dom didn't lie, Tokyo was a pretty cool place. However, that did not change her mind about not wanting to come here. After all, there had to be just as many problems here, then back in L.A. For heaven's sake, this was Japan, not some tiny little state back in the U.S. Though, just as she was about to glance back at the road ahead of her, it was then two cars decided to do something fancy with their wheels. They were swaying, it was so surreal! Watching in awe as they maintained perfect control, despite the fact they were seemingly out of it, the American-born girl couldn't help but let her mouth hang slightly ajar.

Apparently, her brother took notice to this and let out a soft chuckle. "You like that, huh?" he asked, smirking as he turned onto the next street. "That's drifting."

Raising an eyebrow, the teenage girl couldn't help but sink back into her seat. Granted, she was still curious about this so-called 'drifting', but she was far too tired to do anything about it. "So that's drifting..." she mumbled, under her breath in amusement. Yawning, she stretched out her arms and leant back into the seat a little more.

Mimicing her by raising an eyebrow, Dominic watched as she stretched back. "Tired? Already?"

"Jetlag." she replied, nodding as well.

"Ah, but when we get home, you won't be so tired anymore." he stated, turning yet onto another street. "The people I live with...well, they're a very lively crew. Good friends of Han, too." As another red light caused him to come to a stop, he took the opportunity to turn around in his seat completely in order to face the younger Toretto girl. Wrapping his arm around the back of her headrest, he spoke sincerley. "Not everyone there is Asian. Han had several gaijin friends, too."

Frowning a bit, Kat couldn't help but shake her head as she focussed on her brother. "Gaijin?" she asked, obviously not accustomed to the Japanese language.

"Outsiders. People who aren't Asian." he replied, looking back to the road ahead.

Following her brother's gaze back on the road, her frown only expanded. "So, these Asians, they consider us...outsiders?"

"No, not all of them!" Dom replied, smiling in spite of himself. "But, there are some people who will tell you you don't fit in...try to ignore them, alright?"

In return, Katalina nodded her answer all the while flipping the radio switch on. Almost immideatly, Reagaeton music started to play, causing the seventeen year old girl to smile. Her older brother hadn't changed, he was still proud of his Puerto Rican heritage, and had no problem showing it, despite the fact they were now surrounded by the Japanese people. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she stayed focussed on the road ahead. "Where did you say you lived again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to the older male.

At her question, Dominic just chuckled several times before folding his lips into a playful smirk. He drove for about half a mile, leaving a very upset young lady sitting next to him. Finally, upon coming up to a large car garage, he drove right in and claimed what looked to be his parking spot. Turning the engine off, he unbuckled his seatbelt to turn and face his sister, a coy smile on his lips. "Here." Opening the car door, he stepped out.

The moment he had driven into the parking garage, Kat had been in shock. The garage wasn't too crowded, but there were people standing around just about everywhere. Stepping out of the Charger, she had taken this opportunity to glance around at everything that had been in there. Parts, computers, and most importantly...cars. Though, they were_nice_ cars, not the piece of tin she drove around with back in L.A. Just as she reached out to touch the nearest one, a black Supra, she had felt a large hand grab onto her shoulder. Turning around suddenly, she was almost relieved it was her brother who had stopped her, and not some random stranger.

Carrying his sisters bag over his shoulder, Dominic shook his head. "Uh-uh." he said, causing the teen to bring her hand back down to her side. "Mom said no driving; you know the only reason you're here is 'cause of how much trouble you got into when hanging out with those car rats." he said, guiding her away from the vehicle.

Putting on a pouty face, the raven-haired girl crossed her arms and allowed herself to be dragged away from the Supra. "You used to hang out with car rats too!" she protested, allowing a small smirk to return to her face.

Chuckling, her brother simply shrugged as if it was no big deal of being accused of hanging with people who raced for Pink Slips. "Yeah, but I never got caught. Now, come on. There's some people I want you to meet. Yo, Boswell!"

Just as she was about to argue with that, Kat turned her head to face a man, roughly nineteen or so, approach her and her brother. This man, he was actually kind of cute, whoever he was. However, he wasn'tquite her type. Granted, he had potential, but she went for more of a light-haired type of guy. Staring at him as he approached, she couldn't help but note his nice muscle tone. His hair wasn't black, but it was brown. His eyes, as well, were a nice chocolate colored brown. He wasn't Asian, instead, he looked American. Perhaps she should have given him more credit than he deserved. The way the towel sat on his shoulder, it just looked so...right.

Smiling as the man called 'Boswell' came up to him, Dominic gave him a quick high five 'ghetto style', as Kat called it. "This is my sister, Katalina. Katalina, this is Sean Boswell, also known as the 'Drift King'."


End file.
